Carrie On
by 10th Muse
Summary: Takes place after Children of the Dark - Hotch went to see Prentiss, he wanted to apologize to her about their conversation on Carrie after the case.


**Criminal Minds**

 **One Shot Story – Carrie On**

 **.**

-Takes place after Season 3, Episode 4(Children of the Dark)

He tried to concentrate on his files after his fruitless call to Haley; her excuse?

As usual, Jack was asleep, she didn't want to wake him up from his slumber.

So, he'd have to wait till this weekend.

Staring at the current case file, he sighed as he looked across to his right and saw her.

He knew he was right, well partially, when he told her that he wanted...no needed her to be objective.

He had been there. Hell, he was still here. His damn family is crap.

And he didn't want Prentiss to end up like he.

Or did he?

Was he being selfish?

He shook his head. No, he was looking out for his subordinates.

He looked up and watched her again.

She was staring out the window, no...she was not staring out, more like staring within herself.

Self-doubt.

Great, now he felt like an ass.

He sighed again and stared down at his paperwork but he didn't feel like working on them, they had lose its appeal.

…

Three hours later, he self consciously stood before the door of her apartment. It was the first time he'd been there.

The brownstone building was new and yet it looked mid-seventies. He liked it. He could see Prentiss in something like this. How did she find such a place here in Virginia?

He shook his head; he was stalling the inevitable.

Taking a deep breath, he told himself, he was not on a first date.

He was just here to talk to his colleague, for goodness' sake!

He had to right a wrong, and he couldn't frigging sleep!

Raising a hand, Hotch knocked on the door and waited.

A moment later, the door opened slightly.

"Hotch?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it's me, Prentiss."

A frown appeared, "Did I leave something in the plane?"

It was his turn to frown, and then he shook his head, "No...I, just," he took a deep breath and began again, "You know, this is a bad idea." he shook his head. "I'll see you tomorrow." He walked away from her door.

"Wait, Hotch!"

The door closed and sounds of latches and chains rattled before the door opened again with Emily stepping out, "Hotch! Stop!"

He turned around.

She pointed to her opened door, "Um, why don't you come in...since you're here." She reasoned.

He watched her for a moment before he nodded and stepped into her apartment, she followed and closed the door, latching the chains.

He raised his brow, "Bad neighbors?"

She shook her head, "Habit, er...I had a break-in in the apartment in my old place."

He nodded.

She pointed to the living room, "Come on in there, have a seat. Wine? Beer?"

He shook his head, "I won't be long, I have to drive home."

She nodded as she led him to the couch and they sat down, she on the couch, he on a comfy chair.

"This is a nice apartment, Prentiss." He commented after a short awkward silence.

She smiled, "Thanks, it is a nice place; quiet. I really like it here."

He nodded.

She looked about her room but him; wondering why he was here but she was not about to ask him.

He looked about him but he didn't know how to begin the conversation.

It seemed harder than he thought; why couldn't he waited till they were at the BAU?

At least when they were at the BAU, it was easier to talk, there was his territory.

Here, this was her territory.

He sighed.

She chuckled softly.

"What?" He asked her.

"You." She smiled.

"Me?"

She nodded. "You do that a lot."

"What?"

"Sighing. You sigh a lot."

He shook his head, "I didn't realize it." He waved his hands.

She chuckled again, "And you do that, too."

"What?"

She waved her hands, mimicking him, "Like this, that's another of your tell. And your sighings, your two tells."

He began to grin. "Oh? How long have I been doing that?"

She shrugged, "Since I started, I mean not at the beginning but after a while."

Hotch shook his head, "Prentiss..."

She held her hand, "I know, I know Hotch, I'm not breaking the BAU cardinal rule; no profiling each other." She placed her hand on her left chest as she cheekily grinned. "But it was obvious."

He raised his brow and after a while, he just shook his head, "Well, you have a few tells."

She frowned, "I do?"

He nodded.

"What?"

"I'm not telling, no pun intended." He added.

Curiosity won out, "Oh, come on Hotch! You have to tell me!"

He shook his head, "No, I'm saving it for another time."

She glared at him. "Fine, keep it then. You're probably lying anyways."

He shrugged but didn't reply to her taunts.

They fell into a somewhat comfort silence when she looked up at him to find him watching her!

"Hotch...what is it?"

He shook his head, "Prentiss, I guess you must think it's odd to see me here," he began.

She nodded, "The thought did cross my mind."

He smiled, "I came here to apologize."

She looked at him with surprise, "Apologize?"

He nodded.

"Why? What did you do?"

"I shouldn't have stopped you from wanting to adopt Carrie if the opportunity came up."

She shook her head, confusion on her face, "I don't understand, you said Carrie's relatives came for her."

"Yes they did but that's not the point. What I meant was what if she was completely orphaned? And you had wanted to adopt her? Would you be able to provide for her as a parent, not just in the material ways."

She frowned deeply, "I don't get you, Hotch."

He leaned forward, "Look at me, Prentiss. Look at ..." he paused for a moment before he decided to reveal the truth, he knew he could trust her. "Me. And Haley."

Emily shook her head, "I..."

He held his hand up, "She left me," he finally owned.

Emily sucked in her breath in disbelief, "Hotch, I'm sorry..."

He closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them, "She took Jack, and we've been living apart since. What I'm trying to tell you is, this job is hard to a marriage, to raise a child."

She began to think.

He watched her and continued, "I know Carrie is a lot older than Jack, and she can take care of herself but what if she becomes sick when we're out of town? Or if something happens to you, what will happen to her? Are you willing to put her through another heartache again?"

She stood up and walked to the large bay window and stared beyond while she let his words sank in.

Plenty of scenarios began to play in her mind; all of them were of her getting killed, and Carrie being orphaned again.

"You're right, Hotch." She said softly. "I didn't see it that way."

He stood up and joined her, looking out the window, "I'm sorry Prentiss."

She shook her head, and turned to face him, "It's a good thing she has family members."

He frowned, "Pre...yes, it is."

"Stay for a while, I've got some Scotch. Just one." She didn't wait for his reply as she left the window and headed the kitchen and reached for the cabinet and brought out the bottle and two tumblers, poured two fingerful into each one, and they toasted to the children they had saved that day and drank as they talked the night away.

Later, Hotch bade her good night as she closed the door, reminding her that they had an early meeting the next day.

…...

The End


End file.
